Seoul Stray Dogs
by howlerssi
Summary: Baekhyun harus mengalami nasib buruk ketika ia diusir dari panti asuhan yang telah lama membesarkannya, namun ia merasa nasibnya akan bertambah buruk saat ia menyelamtkan seorang pria yang mengambang di atas sungai. / ChanBaek inside!


"Semangkuk ramyun ... dengan kuah yang hangat dan lezat. Rasanya pasti enak ... semangkuk ramyun yang biasa aku buat di panti asuhan dulu ..."

BRUK.

Tiba-tiba tubuh pria itu limbung dan jatuh ke tanah. Suara kereta api yang lewat di atas jembatan tak membuat si pria itu bangkit. Ia menggeram dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya, membayangkan keadaannya yang sungguh menyedihkan. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya lagi dan duduk lemas di atas rerumputan hijau di pinggir sungai.

"Gawat, aku akan mati kelaparan ..."

Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pria 18 tahun yang baru saja di usir dari panti asuhan yang telah membesarkannya dari kecil. Terhitung sudah 5 hari ia disusir dari panti asuhan. Sampai sekarang, ia tak memiliki apapun untuk dimakan, tak punya tempat untuk tidur, dan pastinya tak memiliki uang. Meski begitu, ia tak memberanikan dirinya untuk mencuri. Sedari kecil, Baekhyun di didik menjadi anak yang baik dan taat aturan meskipun telah kehilangan kedua orangtua. Baekhyun pikir, Ibu panti adalah orang paling baik sedunia karena telah merawat dan memberikannya apapun, tapi semenjak insiden pengusiran itu, ia jadi ragu apakah benar ada orang baik di dunia ini.

"Sialan! Kalau tetap seperti ini aku akan mati ... aku harus mencuri ... ya aku harus mencuri." Baekhyun bergumam tidak yakin sembari mengelus perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi minta diisi. Ia berusaha berdiri, namun ia kembali terjatuh saat kedua kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang berat badanya.

" _Dasar tidak berguna! Lebih baik kau mati saja."_

Suara Ibu panti saat mengusirnya terngiang di telinga Baekhyun. Ia menggeram lagi, merasakan emosi yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

"Mati saja?! Aku pasti tidak akan mati! Biar bagaimanapun aku harus tetap hidup! Baiklah ... aku akan merampok orang yang akan melewati tempat ini hahahahaha!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras lalu tertawa aneh, membuat beberapa orang siswa yang lewat di atas jembatan menatapnya aneh, seolah Baekhyun adalah orang gila yang sedang mengamuk. Menyadari hal itu, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

Ya, dia memang terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Baju kotor, rambut acak-acakan dan wajah yang sarat akan kelaparan dan keputusasaan. Baekhyun jadi tidak yakin akan bisa bertahan hidup untuk sekarang. Yeah, untuk sekarang setidaknya.

.

.

.

.

Act One: **The Man in River  
**

 **Cast:** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu

 **Genre:** Romance, fantasy, crime

 **Rate:** M (loh kok jadi rated M?!)

 **WARN!:** Remake from manga _**"Bungo Stray Dog"**_ by Kafka Asagiri

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk bersila dan bersedekap di atas rerumptuan sambil memejamkan mata. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang melewati tepi sungai ini dan Baekhyun akan mencuri sesuatu dari orang itu, entah perhiasan, handphone atau dompet yang penting bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli sesuatu karena demi Tuhan, dia sangat kelaparan sekarang.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara motor yang melaju dari kejauhan, Baekhyun tersenyum miring lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk merampok si pengendara motor. Ia buru-buru berlari ke jalanan dan bersiap menghadang si pengendara motor.

"Ya! kau berhen-"

WHUUUNG.

Bahu Baekhyun langsung merosot.

"Y-ya kalau itu tadi sih tidak mungkin aku mengejarnya hahaha. Sialan dia pikir jalanan ini arena balap hah?!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada pengedara motor yang sudah jauh melewatinya. "Oke, Baekhyun tenang. Tunggu korban selanjutnya ..."

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

"Hana. Dul. Set. Hana. Dul. Set. Hana. Dul. Set"

Perempata imajiner langsung tercetak di kepala Baekhyun. Mana mungkin ia bisa merampok belasan polisi militer yang saat ini sedang berlari-lari itu. Yang ada dia langsung berakhir di penjara dan gagal meraih masa depan yang ia inginkan. _'Tapi di penjara kau bisa diberi makan setiap hari Byun,'_ otak Baekhyun mulai konslet karena kelaparan.

"Oke Baekhyun tidak apa-apa, tunggu korban selanjutnya." Baekhyun meratap sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya yang terus saja berbunyi.

Ia memandang sekeliling sampai matanya tertuju pada sungai di hadapannya, entah matanya yang mulai rusak atau memang ada punggung seseorang yang terlihat mengambang di sungai itu? Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya takut. Jangan sampai ia menemukan mayat di sungai itu, ia hanya ingin uang atau makanan setidaknya, bukan mayat.

Baekhyun mendekati sungai dengan perasaan ragu, di satu sisi ia percaya kalau 'mayat' itu bisa saja punya dompet dan dia akan mengambil dompetnya lalu membiarkan 'mayat' itu terus mengambang sampai ditemukan orang lain. Ya begitu bagus, Baekhyun bisa makan.

Nekat, Baekhyun menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai dan berusaha meraih tubuh 'mayat' itu. Ia menariknya ke pinggir dengan susah payah karena ternyata 'mayat' itu punya tubuh yang besar juga. Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat 'mayat' itu dan membaringkannya di atas rerumputan.

"Hosh hosh sialan ... mayat pria ini berat juga ternyata." Saat Baekhyun masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, tanpa ia sadari mata 'mayat' itu terbuka perlahan. 'Mayat' itu tiba-tiba duduk dan mengagetkan Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ya! k-kau masih hidup?" Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, 'mayat' itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku selamat?" Tanya 'mayat' itu dengan suara beratnya. Wow suaranya lumayan sexy juga, pikir Baekhyun nista.

"Eung ... y-ya kurasa."

"Shit!"

"Shit?!" Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Ia baru saja menyelamatkan pria ini dari ambang kematian dan bukannya berterimakasih, pria itu justru mengumpat. Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar?

"Apa kau yang telah menganggu misi penyelaman yang sedang kulakukan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu. A-apa kau barusan bilang menyelam?"

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun. Tubuh pria itu cukup tinggi, tinggi sekali malah. Rambutnya berwarna merah dibawah sinar matahari senja. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang basah lalu melepas coat biru tua yang terlihat pas di tubuh tegapnya, menyisakan kemeja putih yang terlihat transparan karena tubuhnya yang basah. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu karena terhalang oleh sinar matahari senja. Tapi Baekhyun yakin pria itu tampan.

"Maksudku menyelam ... adalah bunuh diri."

"B-bunuh diri?!"

"Benar. Aku sedang mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Pria itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Seolah yang baru saja ia katakan adalah hal biasa dan lumrah untuk dijalani. "Tapi kau malah datang dan ikut campur." Pandangan pria itu berubah menjadi sinis. Ia mencibir Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ikut campur dalam misi bunuh dirinya.

" _T-tunggu dulu, dia memarahiku karena aku menyelamatkannya?!"_ Batin Baekhyun berteriak nelangsa.

"Tapi yah, prioritas utamaku adalah bunuh diri tanpa membebani orang lain. Aku sudah merepotkanmu, jadi aku yang salah. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meminta maaf padamu."

KRUYUUKKK.

Saat pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara nista keluar dari perut Baekhyun. Ia menunduk malu sambil sesekali memukul kepalanya dan berbisik _'Memalukan!'._

"Bocah, kau sedang lapar?"

"Sebenarnya ... aku belum makan apapun selama beberapa hari ini." Baekhyun berkata lesu.

KRUYUUKKK.

Tidak. Ini bukan suara perut Baekhyun, tapi suara perut pria itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga lapar." Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar-binar. Ia merasa pria itu pasti akan membelikan sesuatu untuknya karena telah menyelamatkannya. Akhirnya perut Baekhyun bisa diisi ...

"Ah! Kalau begi-"

"Ngomong-ngomong dompetku terbawa arus sungai." Pria itu kembali tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan dimplenya. Ia merogoh kedua saku celananya seolah menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada apapun disana.

"Se-serius?" Bahu Baekhyun merosot lagi. Sialan, seharusnya dia tidak menyelamatkan orang ini tadi. Seluruh badannya sudah basah begini dan dia tidak mendapat apapun untuk bisa dimakan. Malam ini dia pasti mati kedinginan dan kelaparan. Katakan selamat tinggal pada Korea, Byun.

"Ternyata kau disini idiot!" Terdengar suara berat yang berteriak dari jauh. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang sedang bersedekap sambil membawa note kecil di tangannya. Baekhyun memicing aneh. Siapa yang barusan dia panggil idiot?

"Ooh ... kerja bagus, Kris." Pria yang tadi ditolong Baekhyun bersuara. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada si pirang di seberang sungai sambil tersenyum lebar. Murah senyum sekali pria ini, batin Baekhyun.

"Kerja bagus apanya?! Ini semua salahmu tahu! Dasar maniak bunuh diri! Aku sudah bosan padamu yang selalu menganggu jadwalku selama ini!"

"Oh ya, bocah. Aku punya ide bagus. Orang disana itu adalah rekan kerjaku. Kita minta traktir padanya saja yuk?" Tawar pria itu pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"DENGARKAN PERKATAAN ORANG LAIN IDIOT!" Si pria pirang berteriak kesal dari seberang sungai karena perkatannya sama sekali tidak digubris. Pria yang tadi di selamatkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu tersenyum manis. Begitu manis.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Eh?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Ia menatap pria itu, dibawah matahari senja yang mulai meredup, dari jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, rambut merah yang indah, mata bulat yang jernih, rahang yang tegas dan bibir yang terlihat kissable, pria di depan Baekhyun ini benar-benar bak model Asia. Baekhyun sedikit tertegun dibuatnya. "Baekhyun ... Byun Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku Baekhyun. Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Anu ... kalau bisa sih ..."

"Tidak usah sungkan."

"Aku ... ingin makan ramyun."

"Hah? Ramyun? Ahahahahahaha ..." Pria itu tertawa begitu keras. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, apa ada yang salah dengan ramyun? "Hmm jadi bocah kecil ini ingin makan ramyun? Boleh, kita minta traktir Kris 30 mangkuk ramyun untukmu."

Pria yang dipanggil Kris di seberang sungai terlihat sangat kesal dengan ucapan pria itu. Ia terlihat mencak-mencak dan mengumpat pria itu dengan kata-kata bahas Inggris yang sulit Baekhyun mengerti.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA PAKAI UANGKU, CHANYEOL!"

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, itulah namaku." Angin sore berhembus di tepian sungai, membuat rambut Baekhyun dan pria itu berkibar mengikuti arah angin. Pria itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, lalu tersenyum lagi pada Baekhyun. Senyuman yang entah kenapa kali ini membuat pipi Baekhyun menghangat. "Namaku adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Hallo~ apakah chapter ini pendek? Hahahaha saya sengaja soalnya saya ingin melihat respon pembaca dengan genre seperti ini. Ini adalah remake dari mana _**"Bungo Stray Dog."**_ Ada yang sudah pernah membaca manganya? Ah animenya sudah ada tahun ini loh hehehehe. Saya akan mengganti beberapa scene dan jalan ceritanya agar pas untuk latar Korea dan konsep [?] EXO. Jadi kemungkinan, semakin ke depan ceritanya semakin saya rombak /g. Ah apakah ada yang minat dengan genre seperti ini? T^T saya sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian hehehehe, terimakasih~


End file.
